1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a motor vehicle brake. More particularly, the invention relates to a system, with a simple device, for effectively preventing driving wheels from slipping when the vehicle accelerates, and for effectively preventing the driving and driven wheels from skidding when the vehicle decelerates.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Conventional system for preventing wheels of a vehicle from slipping have been known, for example, a system which controls an output of power of a vehicle engine and a system which actuates a brake force to an primary brake system with a hydraulic pressure generated by an independent pressure source. These conventional systems, however, require extra equipment which raises the cost.
Further, there has been a conventional system for preventing vehicle wheels from skidding by electrically controlling valves for a brake. Such a system also requires additional independent equipment which would cause the system to increase in cost.
Furthermore, the conventional system for preventing the driving wheels from slipping does not provide a high pressure source for preventing the wheels from skidding in contrast to the system for preventing the wheels from skidding.
Therefore, the vehicle having such a system has a problem that the vehicle may skid when a large braking force is applied to the wheels.